


Designer Guilt

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, crazy rich asians!au, familial prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: (kind of a Crazy Rich Asians!au so don’t read if you don’t want spoilers...? i guess???) Roman is a billionaire fashionista, but he’s struggling to find time to spend with his five-year-old son.Warnings: guilt, anxiety, nightmares, divorce, food mentions, and possibly something else?





	Designer Guilt

Roman quietly slipped through the door of his apartment, keeping sure to not wake up the sleeping child just a few rooms away. As he made his way down the front hall, his belongings were gently discarded on the ornate cabinet. It didn’t really matter where they were placed; the maid would pass by soon enough and organize everything. With a heavy sigh, Roman pushed the door open to his sleek bedroom. Item by item, Roman’s multi-million dollar personality was shed like snake skin.

Earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets were placed in small ceramic bowls that cost more than a house each. Roman tossed a hair clip that he’d bought for 3.2 million into an antique jewelry box valued at eight million. Louboutin pumps were kicked into the corner as he shrugged off the Versace dress that he’d picked up just last week. He rummaged around one of the drawers in his walk-in closet and pulled out a soft pair of Target brand pajamas that he’d gotten as a gift from Patton after… well, after Roman and Michael’s divorce.

While Roman buttoned up his nightshirt, the guilt of his own actions began to settle in. It had been over two weeks since he’d been home before Virgil had gone to sleep. Being glamorous and rich wasn’t as fun as it seemed. He was constantly being dragged away to events or meetings that he barely cared about, slowly but surely sucking away all of the time he had to spend with his  _child_. And he felt so  _guilty_  about it. He placed responsibility on his almost-brother-in-law even though Patton had his own issues to deal with. Patton had his job and Logan and a social life outside of being a billionaire’s boyfriend, yet Roman was selfishly taking time away from him. He wasn’t even a good--

“Daddy!” Virgil cried out from his bedroom.

Roman barely took the time to put on his slippers before he ran into Virgil’s room, feeling sickening dread bubbling up in his stomach. Why was he calling out? Was Virgil hurt? He swung the door open, revealing the little five-year-old sitting curled up on his bed. “Oh, Starlight, what’s wrong?”

Virgil lifted his head, and Roman noticed the hair plastered to the little boy’s face from sweat. “Nigh’mare…”

“I’ll be right back, darling. Two seconds.” Entering “Dad Mode,” as Patton called it, Roman hurried around the apartment to grab a towel, blanket, and a juice box before making his way back to Virgil. “Hey, kiddo. I’ve got you.”

Gently, Roman unbuttoned Virgil’s nightshirt and removed it, wrapping him in the towel and swiping the sweat from his face. Virgil shuddered into the touch, and Roman’s heart broke. Could he have prevented this if he hadn’t been so busy? Was he doing something wrong?

As soon as Virgil was dry, he was wrapped up in the thick, fuzzy blanket that Roman had brought. “Do you want to talk about it?” Virgil shook his head, but his lip quivered as if he was trying to hold back tears. “Was it sad?” A nod. “Oh, honey…” Roman sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. “Virgil, sometimes knights don’t feel very good, and that’s okay! Everyone gets feelings, whether they’re good or bad. Even Lo and Pat get sad sometimes, my star.

“Your feelings are okay, and you shouldn’t hide them to be ‘strong.’ Strength isn’t determined by hiding what you’re feeling; it shows so much more strength to be open and honest about it. I will still love you, sweetheart. Always.”

By the end of the speech, Virgil’s tough exterior had dissolved into a tearful fit, but he looked up at his dad with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Of course. Now, I know that you’re supposed to have school tomorrow, but what do you say that we spend some times watching movies before we try to get you down for bed again? Big Hero 6 sounds extremely good, don’t you think?” Roman asked as he swept his son into his arms.

A little giggle escaped Virgil. “Okay, Daddy!”

“Oh my goodness! Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you just smile at me?” teased Roman.

“Don’t be mean, or I’m not gonna watch movies with you!”

“Mi amor, I’m truly hurt by your threat! Alas, I have one more trick up my sleeve!” without a semblance of grace, Roman dumped Virgil onto the living room couch, eliciting more giggles out of the small child.

“I give up! I give up, Daddy!”

“I accept your surrender,” Roman said. “Now, would you like popcorn or ice cream with your movie?”


End file.
